


The Sea is Red

by Xairathan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Third Impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xairathan/pseuds/Xairathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea is red, and the sky is violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea is Red

The sea is red. It laps at their bare feet like the tongues of a thousand devoted supplicants. In it is reflected the twilight, the mixing of perfect midnight and unearthly crimson. The sky prostrates itself before them, before the one who slew a god, and the other who slew its prophets and bathed in their blood. It is unnatural. Their hands lay a lifetime’s distance apart, separated by an inch of pristine white sand. It is right. The sky is violet and the sea is red.

The sky is violet and the sea is red. A head towers at the edge of the horizon, bisected down the middle and lying on an alabaster cheek. The eternal smile is still painted across its face, pasty teeth bared, surrounded by rigid flesh like mountains. There is no wind nor life upon it to desecrate the last remnants of the fallen Maker. The sea around it is red, and so its single, unseeing eye. 

The sea is red and the sky is violet. His hands close upon the throat of the only other living body, the Eve to his Adam; the fallen Lilith to his back. She is passive, not resisting, as the men who interpreted god claimed she should be. The fire in her eyes has burned out, and now it belongs to the sea, her cerulean windowpane empty and blank. Her hand, encased in linens, reaches up to stroke his face. Her touch is a caress, a gesture from a resurrected soul beholden to both god and men. The sky is violet, and so are the bruises that form on the tan canvas beneath it.

The sky is violet. Liquid crystal pours from his eyes and seeps into the sand, salt indistinguishable from salt. A sapphire orb flickers to life, almost a bloody maroon under the light filtering from above. It hangs immobile like the painted moon in the heavens, still reeling from the images of a thousand lives, before orienting itself toward the sobbing husk of a human on the beach. She stares, as if seeking a reaction. There is no response.

”How disgusting,” she whispers.

There is no response.

The sky is violet.

The sea is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote to experiment with form and whatnot. I quite like how it turned out, actually.


End file.
